With more and more vehicles on the street in urban areas, traffic congestion becomes part of people's daily lives. In many forms of traffic congestion, traffic overflow is undoubtedly a more serious one. Traffic overflow is defined in a certain flow direction of a certain section, caused by the influence of the factors such as road planning or traffic signal timing. In a traffic overflow, a queue of vehicles accumulates waiting for traffic within a certain period is greater than the length of the road section, and the queue extends to the upstream intersection. The spillover of the queue may lead to the gridlock at the intersection. Therefore, it is desirable to develop systems or methods for avoiding or reducing the queue spillover in order to alleviate traffic congestion.